How to Fix a Broken Heart
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Summary inside. LuNa. Read and review, no flames or hate, please.


One Piece: How to Fix a Broken Heart

* * *

><p>One Piece © Oda<p>

Blizzard © Me

* * *

><p>Summary- About a couple of days after the events on Fishman Island, Luffy and Nami get into a heated argument which ends with Luffy getting his feelings hurt. It could also put an end to their relationship. Not if a certain archeologist has anything to say about it. May be OOC-ness.<p>

* * *

><p>For the Straw Hat Pirates, seeing their captain, Monkey D. Luffy, and their navigator, Nami, together was a usual thing, even before their two-year training period.<p>

Nami didn't yell at Luffy as much as she used to…

"Sorry, Nami. I accidentally hurt one of your tangerine trees."

"It's all right, Luffy. It's just one little branch."

"Phew! Good! I'm glad you don't get mad at me, anymore!"

She would always comfort him and give him belly rubs whenever his stomach hurt from eating too many sweets at a time…

"Nami…I don't feel so good. I ate too many cookies and now my tummy hurts."

"Oh, you poor baby! Come here! Let me rub your tummy for you!"

"Thanks…ugh…"

She'd always sneak him some food from her plate when Sanji wasn't looking during mealtimes…

"Here, Luffy. Have some of my food, quick, while Sanji isn't looking."

"Really? For me? Thanks, Nami!"

"Luffy? What are you doing? Are you trying to mooch off of Nami?"

"Uh…no!"

"Hmm…I've got my eye on you, Luffy. Don't forget it!"

"Phew! That was close! He almost caught us!"

"You want some more? You can have the whole thing, if you want. I think Sanji gave me too much, anyway."

"I don't wanna take all of your food, Nami!"

And, of course, she always, ALWAYS fixed his hat when it needed to be mended.

"Nami! My hat got hurt! Fix it for me, please!"

"Of course, Luffy. Here, let me see."

"Thank you, Nami!"

For Luffy, he felt like he had a good deal on his hands. He was happy knowing that he loved Nami and that she loved him in return.

However, two days after departing from Fishman Island and finally entering New World…things seemed to change.

Nami got angry with Luffy and was constantly chewing him out for no apparent reason…

"What are you doing, you idiot? I told you to clean up that mess you made 5 minutes ago, and you haven't done it, yet?"

"I…I was going to."

"NOW! GET MOVING!"

"EEK! YES MA'AM!"

When he got a stomachache from eating a whole batch of vanilla cupcakes that one time, Nami wouldn't give him a belly rub or comfort him…

"Nami…my tummy hurts."

"So what? It's just a stomachache! If it hurts that bad, go see Chopper about it! I'm not a doctor!"

And she stopped sneaking her food to Luffy during mealtimes, now matter how pleading he looked with those big, puppy dog eyes of his…

"Please, Nami?"

"I said 'no'! Bug off!"

"But I'm still hungry! Just a little nibble?"

"No! Go away!"

"Luffy! What the hell do you think you're doing, mooching off of Nami like that, you crappy rubber? Get outta here!"

**THWAK!**

"OUCH!"

Luffy didn't seem to pay it any mind, at all. He just figured that Nami was going through a sort of mood swing and that she'd be back to normal in a few days time.

However, at one instance, Luffy found that he couldn't take any more.

XXX

Blizzard came out of the Aquarium Bar, letting out a big yawn, preparing to head to the men's quarters to take himself a good, long nap, but as he came out on the lawn deck, he suddenly heard the sounds of yelling, and for once, they weren't coming from Sanji and Zoro.

"What do you mean 'no'?"

"That's exactly what I mean! NO!"

Blizzard could not believe his eyes.

There was Luffy and Nami…arguing with each other!

Luffy stood on one side, Nami stood on the other, the former holding his hat in his hand by the bowl. From where he was standing, Blizzard could make out the nick in the bowl, a result from the fight with the Marines they had earlier today.

"Why won't you fix my hat for me?" Luffy asked.

"You expect me to do everything for you, don't you?" Nami questioned. "I'm your NAVIGATOR, not your freaking maid!"

"I don't think you ARE my maid!" Luffy argued. "I'm just asking you to fix my hat for me since you're the only one who can!"

As the two continued arguing, Chopper suddenly came out when he started hearing all the yelling, and stood beside Blizzard, who sat slack-jawed and bug-eyed at the scene that was playing before him.

"I don't know why the hell you're even acting like this!" Luffy said. "Ever since we left Fishman Island, you've been having a real attitude problem! You yell at me for no reason, you won't help me feel better when I get sick from eating too many sweets, and now, you won't fix my hat for me?"

"Maybe I'm tired of doing everything for you!" Nami shouted.

By this time, Blizzard, Chopper, Zoro, Usopp, and Sanji were watching, and needless to say, it didn't look like they were attempting to jump in and stop the bickering two.

"I may be the navigator, Luffy, and that's fine, but I don't have everything for you!"

"I'm not asking you to do everything for me! Jeez, you're being even more mean than you were two years ago!"

"That's another thing! How selfish can you be?"

"I wasn't TRYING to be selfish! I didn't do what I did just for my sake, but yours and the others, too! Why are you mad at me for that?"

"I don't think I should have to tell you anything!"

Robin, Franky, and Brook also joined in on watching from the upper deck.

"What are you talking about? If there's something wrong you should tell me, Nami! Don't you trust me at all?"

"As of now, NO! In fact, I don't trust you any more than I did, two years ago, YOU DUMB, SELFISH, IMMATURE JACKASS!"

Everyone gasped. Even Luffy had to gasp. Usually, comments like that didn't get to him, but for some reason, Nami's words really hit home.

Luffy just stared at his navigator, eyes wide with disbelief, but those eyes soon became filled with sadness.

"Were you trying to hurt me?" Luffy asked Nami. "Because if you were…congratulations. You just did."

With that, he turned away and prepared to head to men's quarters. As he did, the rest of the Straw Hats could hear the sound of sniffling.

Even from where she was standing, Robin could make out small beads of tears escaping the captain's eyes before he disappeared behind the door.

Nami, on the other hand, simply huffed, turned and walked away, heading to the Aquarium Bar. Blizzard and Chopper wisely stood out of her way, for they knew that when Nami was angry, she was also very fierce.

There was a pause.

"Well," Brook said. "That was certainly unexpected."

"I'll say," Franky agreed. "I've never seen them argue like this, before."

"Blizzard?" Chopper asked as he looked up at the wolf-dog. "Is something gonna bad gonna happen?"

Blizzard just shrugged. Things like relationships weren't really his cup of tea.

"You think they might break up?" Usopp asked.

"Don't ask me," Zoro said. "What do you think, Dartboard? It'll probably be all the better for you, anyway, right?"

"Well…not really, Moss-head," Sanji said, his insult not very mirthful at the moment. "Believe it or not, I think Luffy's what's best for Nami. I don't really know how I can help with this situation. I could make Nami some desserts or something. When it comes to things like these, sweets are usually seen as comfort food."

"What about Luffy?" Usopp questioned.

"I'll figure something out for him, too," answered Sanji.

Robin just sighed, feeling somewhat upset about all this. She hated seeing her crewmates unhappy, especially Luffy and Nami.

What was she going to do?

XXX

For the next few days, everything seemed to feel a bit out of place since Luffy and Nami had that argument. They wouldn't speak to each other. They wouldn't even so much as look each other in the eye.

Luffy had found himself eating more and more sweets to try and comfort himself, but the result always got him an upset stomach, and that made him even more upset.

Nami, on the other hand, just didn't seem to pay it any mind and went through everyday like nothing was wrong.

Everyone else? Well…they didn't really know how to deal with the situation. They didn't even bother to try and help.

Zoro and Sanji weren't trying to fight with each other as much.

Blizzard no longer found the urge to eat peanut butter.

Chopper no longer found the will to make more medicine.

Brook could not find any inspiration for new songs.

Franky couldn't bring himself to work on any new projects.

Usopp spent most of the time fishing and couldn't think of any new made-up stories to tell.

Robin, meanwhile, could no longer take any more of this nonsense. If no one was going to help the captain and navigator, then it appeared that was going to have take matters into her own hands.

XXX

Luffy was in the Aquarium Bar, eating a ten-scoop ice cream sundae that had been sprinkled with chocolate bonbons. It had been four days since that argument with Nami, and he still wasn't feeling any better. He figured that maybe the ice cream could help.

"You shouldn't keep eating out of frustration, you know."

Luffy turned and saw Robin approaching, a sincere expression etched on her face.

"What do you know?" Luffy questioned before he swallowed his mouthful and continued to eat.

Robin sat down next to Luffy, putting a gentle hand on his black, scruffy hair.

"Luffy," she said. "I know you're hurting, so let me help you. I want to help you, and Nami, too."

Luffy paused in his eating. Then he swallowed his ice cream, making a sniffle as he did.

"My tummy hurts, Robin," he muttered. "And for once…I don't think it's because I ate too many sweets." He turned to the archeologist with teary eyes. "W-why would she say those things to me? I thought she loved me!"

Robin pulled Luffy into a comforting hug, which he returned, letting out quiet sobs as he nuzzled his face into her bosom.

He didn't care about who he got the hug from. He just needed one, right now.

"Shh…" shushed Robin in a motherly tone. "There, there, Luffy. It'll be all right." She cupped Luffy's chin with her hand, forcing him to look up at her face. "Listen. I'm going to talk to Nami and see what's gotten her in such a mood. Everything will be okay before you know it. Okay, captain?"

Luffy nodded.

"Thank you, Robin," he said.

Robin gave him a soft smile and a chuckle.

"If it's okay with you, I think I'll just stay in here and eat a little more," Luffy said as he returned to eating his comfort food.

"I understand," Robin said before she turned to leave.

"Uh…Robin?" Luffy asked.

"Hmm?"

"My tummy hurts…for real, this time. Ugh…!"

"You wanna take a nap?"

"Please?"

"Okay. C'mon."

XXX

Later that day, Robin entered the library. There, she saw Nami working on her latest map.

Perfect.

"Hello, Nami," Robin said.

"Oh, hey, Robin," Nami greeted. "Where's Luffy?"

"Taking a nap, right now," she answered. "He ate too much ice cream, so now he has a stomachache. He should be awake in about an hour or so."

Nami scoffed and returned to her work.

"No surprise there," she said.

"Nami, you do realize that he's doing this because of you, don't you?" asked Robin.

"So?" Nami said, bluntly. "If he wants to eat to the point where he makes himself sick, then that's on him."

"Nami, you know that's not right," Robin said. "He's really hurt about what you said to him, you know."

"Oh, please!" exclaimed Nami as she stood up. "I don't give the slightest damn, anymore! I mean, why should I? He didn't a give a damn about me two years ago!"

"What?" Robin asked in disbelief. "Nami, what are you saying? Luffy does care about you just as much as he cares about the rest of us!"

"Oh, I'm sure!" Nami retorted, sarcastically. "If he really did care for me, then explain to me why he made us wait for him for two years while he's off doing who-knows-what with that DAMNED HANCOCK BITCH!"

Robin's eyes went wide, and Nami also gasped.

"Oh," Robin said. "I see, now. So, it's not that you're mad at Luffy, you're really mad at _Hancock_."

A pause came.

Nami then heaved a sigh.

"Okay, Robin, fine," she said. "You caught me. I guess when I first found out where Luffy had been while he was training and who he was with…I just got jealous."

"I can see why," said Robin. "Hancock is said to be the most beautiful woman in the world."

"And that's why I got mad," Nami said. "Robin…I thought he was cheating on me with Hancock, that's why I've been treating him this way, recently."

Robin heaved a sigh of her own before she approached the orange-haired navigator and gently cupped her chin with her hand.

"Nami," she said. "Luffy loves you with all his heart and soul. I don't think he even knows what cheating means when it comes to that, but even if he did, do you honestly he'd betray your trust?"

Another pause.

"No," Nami answered. Her voice sounded like it was breaking, and she started to sniffle. "Robin…I really did hurt him, this time, didn't I?"

"Yes, Nami," Robin answered. "You did."

Nami sniffed again, and raised a hand to her eye, wiping away some forming tears, but that didn't keep them from falling.

Being the compassionate mother-figure that she was, Robin took Nami into her arms, gently brushing a hand through her hair.

"I think you know what you have to do, now," Robin said.

"Yeah," agreed Nami.

XXX

Sunset…

Luffy had woken up from his nap, his stomach feeling a bit better than it was after he ate all that ice cream. He stood leaning on the railing, eyes watching the horizon.

His stomach may've felt better, but his heart did not.

Of course, he was still upset about what Nami had said to him.

"Luffy?"

The young man in question turned to see Nami approach him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," Nami said back as she joined him in watching the sunset.

There was a pause.

"It's, uh…pretty, isn't it?" Luffy asked. "The…the sunset."

"Yeah," replied Nami.

Another pause, this one being a bit longer.

"Luffy," Nami sighed. "I…I just want to let you know that I did was very wrong of me. I'm very ashamed of myself that I hurt you and I didn't realize it up until now. I guess what I'm trying to say is that…I'm so, so sorry, Luffy."

Luffy stood in silence.

"Luffy, look…the reason why I started acting all mean and cold was because, well…when I found out about you and Hancock, I immediately jumped to conclusions and thought the worst. I actually you'd end up leaving me for her."

Luffy still did not speak a word.

By this time, Nami's voice started to break up, and she felt her eyes starting to water.

"Luffy, I'm so, so, SO sorry! I'm sorry that I keep yelling at you for no reason, that I won't comfort you when you get a stomachache, that I won't sneak you any more food, and that I won't fix your hat for you! I just hope…that you can find it in your heart to forgive me…because you love me, and I love you. I know that, now! Please, Luffy…I know I can't stay mad at you, forever. I just hope you don't, either."

"Okay!"

Nami gasped before she turned to Luffy, who wore his usual big, toothy grin on his face. Before she could react, the captain pulled her into her arms, tightly. At first, Nami felt stunned that he would forgive her so easily, but then she remembered that when came to the ones he cared about, it was in his nature. She simply smiled and returned his hug.

"You sure are stupid, Nami," Luffy said. "You know I'd never leave you, right?"

"Yeah," Nami said, humorously as small tears escaped her eyes. "I think you're density is starting to rub off on me."

The two pulled away. Luffy's grin turned into a soft smile, and Nami returned it. They both stared each other in the eye for what felt like an eternity. Slowly, Luffy took his hat off his head and placed it upon Nami's crown. Then, he captured her lips with his own.

Now Nami was certain that he truly did love her. She would never feel a more passionate spark from anybody else but her captain's, and Luffy felt the same.

As they broke, Nami reached up to put the treasured hat back on Luffy's head, but then, she felt the nick in the bowl. She looked up to Luffy, her smile growing wider.

"What do you say we get this fixed?" she asked.

"Will it be fixed in time for dinner?" asked Luffy.

Nami nodded before she took Luffy's hand in hers and led him away to the women's quarters.

The rest of the Straw Hats just stood in their places, all of them wearing smiles.

"So there's our happy ending," said Usopp.

"I guess so," agreed Zoro. "What do you think about that Dartboard?"

"Shut the hell up, Moss-head!" Sanji barked. "I'm happy for Nami, yeah, but I'm still mad that he took her from me!"

"Whatever, Number 7," Zoro grumbled.

"YOU'RE STILL ON ABOUT THAT? ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A FIGHT OR SOMETHING?"

"SO WHAT IF I AM?"

"So," Chopper started, looking up to Blizzard, "everything's gonna be okay, now?"

Blizzard nodded his head with a smile on his face.

"Yo-ho-ho-ho-ho!" Brook chortled, pulling out his guitar. "I'm so happy for Mister Luffy and Miss Nami that I could sing!"

"Really, Robin," Franky said as he turned to said historian. "I don't know how you do it!"

"Oh, I have my ways, Franky," said Robin with a smile. "I have my ways."

And so, everything returned to normal.

Luffy and Nami's relationship was no longer in jeopardy.

Zoro and Sanji were fighting with each other, again.

Blizzard enjoyed his peanut butter a lot more than usual.

Chopper had been making medicine, nonstop.

Brook had been composing some new songs.

Franky found himself working on his latest project: he said it was to be left a secret until it was unveiled.

Usopp regained the ability to tell his stories, again.

As for Robin, she was just happy that everything was the way it should be, because when he crewmates were happy, then she was happy, as well…

That is until Usopp got the chickenpox.

**THE END**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Review, please!


End file.
